En esto creo
by Juanca29
Summary: Despues de sufrir un accidente, Fluttershy queda internada en el hospital. Sus amigas esperan noticias junto con el padre de su amiga, pero este invita a una pony especial que mantedra la esperanza de que ocurra un milagro.


En esto creo

Era un día cualquiera en Ponyville. El sol iluminaba el cielo, y las nubes lo decoraban. Los habitantes trabajaban, iban a la escuela, o convivían con amigos; como lo haría cualquier pony. La alegría se podía sentir en el aire.

A pesar de toda la felicidad en el pueblo, no todos la estaban pasando bien. Las grandes portadoras de la Armonía se encontraban en el hospital del pueblo, pero no porque las 6 tuvieran una enfermedad terminal, sino porque el día anterior un terrible accidente ocurrió, casi matando a una de ellas.

La amable Fluttershy se encontraba comprando algunos víveres para alimentar a los muchos animales que tenía en casa. No era algo que le molestara, ella siempre estaba feliz de cuidar a todas esas lindas criaturitas. Muchos no lo comprendían, pero ella trataba a los animales como si fueran ponis, como si viera en ellos más de los que otros veían, y quizá por eso hizo algo que nadie más haría.

Ponyville tenía algunas colinas peligrosas, y si un carruaje se iba en ella, era casi imposible detenerlo, amemos que La Misteriosa Yegua Bienhechora interviniera. Ese día fue una muestra del peligro, cuando un mercader accidentalmente dejo su carruaje cerca de una colina, por la cual, el vehículo bajo a toda velocidad. Fluttershy se encontraba pasando colina abajo, pero no corría peligro por no estar en el camino del carruaje. El ruido del mercader gritando por su carreta fue grande, lo cual llamo la atención de la pegaso amarilla. Sintió lastima por ese mercader que perdió su carruaje, pero al mirar el camino vio algo que ocupo toda su atención.

Una pequeña ardilla estaba en el camino. Muchos no la hubieran visto, otros la hubieran ignorado, pero no Fluttershy. Sin siquiera pensarlo, sus alas se movieron a gran velocidad, y eso la movió hacia el camino. Estaba lejos, y aun con su máxima velocidad, no llegaría a tiempo. La pegaso cerró los ojos, y pensó unas palabras en su mente.

— _Dame fuerza, por favor_

Sin que ella se diera cuenta, una brisa soplo en la dirección que volaba, dándole algo de velocidad. Lo único que ella vio al abrir los ojos, fue como la distancia se habia acortado. Ella extendió lo más que pudo su pata delantera deracha, y pudo empujar a esa ardilla. Al ver que la saco del camino, puso una sonrisa, la cual no duro mucho por el carruaje que venía. Ella tomo el lugar del animalito, y ni siquiera pudo gritar, solamente se escuchó el sonido de la madera destrozándose.

* * *

Fluttershy paso toda la noche en cuidados intensivos, mientras todas sus amigas se mantuvieron preocupadas por ella. A excepción de Rainbow Dash, todas regresaron a casa a descansar, ya que sabían que no verían a su amiga esa noche. Ninguna pudo dormir tranquila.

A la mañana siguiente, las 4 restantes se juntaron en la entrada del hospital, para luego entrar. Al llegar a una sala de espera, vieron a su amiga Rainbow Dash, pero no estaba sola, pues habia un corcel sentado a su lado. Todas se acercaron, y pudieron ver a un pegaso amarillo de melena roja, con una marca que eran 3 nubes.

Todas se acercaron, lo cual no su amiga de cabello arcoiris no tardo en notar.

— Hola chicas — saluda Rainbow Dash sin emoción.

Las 5 amigas se abrazan, pero sin mucha emoción, ya que ninguna estaba de buen humor; ni siquiera Pinkie Pie, quien tenía su melena lacia. Al separarse, el otro pegaso se acercan ellas.

— ¿Quién es el, Rainbow? — pregunta Twilight Sparkle con curiosidad.

— Él es Dream Cloud, el papá de Fluttershy.

El pegaso pelirrojo se acerca más al grupo y pone una sonrisa algo forzada.

— Es un placer conocer a las amigas de mi hija — dice Dream Cloud.

Todas le regresan el saludo al padre de su amiga, y se sientan en unas sillas al lado. Al recibir información de una enfermera, se les informo que aún no podían ver a su amiga, lo cual las entristeció, pero afortunadamente les dijeron que no tendrían que esperar más de una hora.

— ¿Señor Dream Cloud? — empieza Twilight — ¿No vendrá la madre de Fluttershy?

Sus 4 amigas se sorprendieron al oír esa pregunta, pero era entendible, ya que Twilight llevaba menos de 1 año de conocer a Fluttershy. El pegaso mayor aparta la mirada de la alicornio lavanda, quien no entendía que pasaba.

— Soy viudo — dice él con la mirada baja.

— Oh, lo siento tanto — responde Twilight llevándose sus cascos a la boca — No lo sabía, no quise…

— Está bien, fue hace varios años — responde Dream Cloud subiendo la mirada, con una sonrisa forzada.

Esa pequeña conversación lleno el lugar de un silencio incómodo. Ninguna sabía bien que hacer para romper el hielo, o matar el tiempo. La princesa Twilight solo puso su mirada en una alforja con libros, y se puso a leer para tranquilizarse. Mientras, Dream Cloud solo junta sus cascos, cierra los ojos, y baja la cabeza.

* * *

En alguna parte del cielo de Equestria, un carruaje tirado por pegasos se encontraba volando gran velocidad. Era negro, relucía como si lo hubieran pulido recientemente, además de que era más grande que el que usaría la Princesa Celestia.

El vehículo era tirado por 2 pegasos bastante fuertes, mientras que en un asiendo bastante acolchonado, se encontraba una pegaso naranja, de melena negra, cuya marca era un tubo de ensayo, con una nube saliendo de este. La yegua llevaba un traje negro y elegante. Se encontraba acostada, tomando una siesta, mientras escuchaba música atravesó de unos auriculares negros, y cantaba en voz baja.

— Él te sostiene, y no te dejara caer. No te dejara caer.

Al rato, un pueblo se hace visible en el suelo, por lo que los pegasos empiezan a descender. La pony abordo se da cuenta de que el carruaje se inclinó al frente, así que abre los ojos. Pasaron 2 minutos para que llegaran el centro del pueblo, donde llamaron la atención de muchos ponis.

Todos estaban asombrados por ese carruaje. No es que nunca hubieran visto un carruaje personal tirado por pegasos, pero solo habían visto a la Princesa Celestia, y al millonario Filthy Rich, transportarse así. Quien quiera que fuera la que estaba en ese carruaje, sin duda era alguien con mucho dinero. La pegaso con traje se asoma, y ve a todos los ponis que lo observaban.

— Disculpen, ¿me podrían decir como llego al hospital de Ponyville? — pregunto ella con educación.

Algunos habitantes del pueblo le dijeron por donde debía ir. Los pegasos que tiraban el carruaje avanzan hacia ese edificio con la cruz blanca que encontraron gracias a la ayuda de los ponis del pueblo.

* * *

Dentro del hospital, las 5 yeguas y el corcel permanecían en silencio, esperando noticias sobre Fluttershy. En eso varios ponis entraban y salían, cada quien con sus propios problemas. En eso, una pegaso entra al lugar, y empieza a ver a sus alrededores, como si buscara a alguien. El padre de Fluttershy la observa, y rápidamente se levanta de su asiento. Sin perder el tiempo, corre a abrazar a esa pegaso, quien no lo vio hasta que lo agarro.

— Gracias a Dios que llegaste — dice él soltando unas lágrimas.

— Perdón por la tardanza, Cloudy — responde la yegua regresándole el abrazo — Estaba en una reunión, pero vine lo más rápido que pude.

— No te preocupes — responde Dream Cloud, separándose un poco, para verla a la cara, pero sin cambiar su expresión triste — Sé que eres una pony ocupada, perdón si esto es una molestia para ti.

— ¿Molestia? Yo haría lo que sea por ustedes 2 — usa su casco para secar las lágrimas de la del corcel, y lo mira con una sonrisa — No te preocupes, todo va a salir bien. Lo que sea que haya que pagar, yo me encargo.

— No puedo pedirte eso.

— Oye — pone su casco en la cara de él y pone una expresión seria — ¿Quién es la millonaria? , yo. Yo soy la que tiene el dinero de sobra, que puede usarse para ayudar a Fluttershy. Tú enfócate en estar a su lado, porque va a necesitar a su padre. Déjame quitarte ese peso de encima.

— Gracias — responde Dream Cloud besando a esa pony en los labios.

Al separarse, ella pone una cara de preocupación.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra?

— No lo sé — vuelve a responder Dream Cloud bajando la mirada — seguimos esperando noticias.

— Ya veo… espera, ¿seguimos?

— Ah sí, quiero que conozcas a las amigas de Fluttershy.

Los 2 pegasos van con las amigas de Fluttershy. Rainbow Dash pone una expresión confusa al ver a esa yegua.

— ¿Quién es ella, Dream Cloud?

— Ella es Glory Market — responde el corcel con otra sonrisa —Ella es mi novia.

La pegaso naranja da unos pasos al frente, e inclina la cabeza para saludar.

— Es un placer conocerlas

La pegaso cian en los asientos, empieza a observar a esa yegua, y reacciona después de recordar algo.

— ¿¡Glory Market!? — pregunta Rainbow Dash sorprendida — ¿La millonaria más grande de Cloudsdale?

— Pues… si, al menos lo era la última vez que revisé.

— ¿¡Millonaria!? — gritan todas, pero sin elevar tanto la voz porque estaban en un hospital.

— No hay pegaso que nunca oyera su nombre — vuelve a hablar Rainbow, pero cambiando su expresión por una molesta.

— Recuerdo haber leído de ella — habla Twilight Sparkle — Usted innovo la fórmula para fabricar nubes más resistentes, mejorando la construcción de casas de nube.

— Lo sé, Dios me hizo genial — responde ella halagada, sobándose detrás de la cabeza — Me alegra que me conozca, señorita… Oh, lo siento tanto — se inclina — No habia notado que estaba frente a la realeza.

Twilight Sparkle se sonroja, mientras sus amigas ríen un poco por la expresión de su amiga.

— Ehh… no se preocupe Señora Market, solo dígame Twilight.

— Como desee, Twilight — responde ella regresando su postura a la normalidad.

Después de presentarse con las demás, Glory Market y Dream Cloud se sientan junto a las amigas de Fluttershy, para seguir esperando noticias.

— Cloudy tengo sed, ¿me traes un jugo? — pregunta Glory con una voz seca.

— Con gusto, ¿alguna sabe dónde queda la cafetería de este lugar?

Rainbow Dash se levanta de su asiento.

— Yo lo llevo, igual no he desayunado.

Dream Cloud y Rainbow Dash se marchan del lugar, dejando a las otras 5 yeguas sentadas. Glory ve que estas estaban deprimidas, así que mete el casco en un bolsillo delantero de su traje, y saca un pequeño libro, el cual abre. Las demás miraron eso algo confundidas, porque ni siquiera Twilight cargaba un mini libro cuando usaba ropa. Lo que notaron después fue el libro que saco.

— Disculpa, querida — empieza Rarity — ¿eso es una biblia?

— Pues sí, ¿nunca han visto a un pony leyendo una? — pregunta Glory con expresión de queja.

— No es eso, solo…

Glory le hace una señal con el casco para que pare de hablar, cambia su expresión por una alegre.

— Tranquila — suelta una risita — Sé que piensan: "Quien lleva ese libro siempre en su traje". Porque la llevo es una historia algo ridícula. Verán, una vez vi una película donde un pony era apuñalado, pero sobrevivió gracias a un libro en su traje, que redujo la profundidad de la herida, así que decidí usar ese método también.

En eso se oye una pequeña risa. Todas voltean a un lado, y ven que fue su amiga Pinkie Pie que la soltó. Su melena aún seguía lacia, pero yo no tenía la misma expresión triste. Todas se alegran al notar eso.

— ¿Y por qué ese libro? — pregunta Twilight Sparkle.

— Bueno, al principio pensé en un diccionario, porque es grueso, pero luego pensé: ¿Que mejor escudo que la palabra del Señor? El libro es grueso, y si alguna vez necesito buscar una enseñanza, solo la tengo que buscar en mi bolsillo.

— Bueno supongo que eso tiene sentido — responde la alicornio llevándose un casco a la barbilla.

Glory cierra su pequeño libro, y nota el grande que llevaba la princesa.

— Por lo visto te interesa la creación de la vida — dice Glory al notar que Twilight leía un libro sobre la formación del planeta y la evolución.

— Bueno sí — pone una expresión algo molesta — ¿es malo no ser creyente?

La pegaso naranja solo pone una expresión de confusión ante esa pregunta de Twilight.

— Ehh… nunca dije que fueras o no creyente. Solo pregunte por tu libro, ¿qué tiene que ver eso con ser creyente? Yo soy creyente y también ingeniera química, pero me gusta saber sobre esos temas.

— ¿Qué? — pregunta Twilight con confusión en lugar de molestia.

— Sí, es cool saber sobre explosiones, dinosaurios, y cambios de apariencia.

La princesa de la amistad se lleva un casco a la barbilla para entender lo que oía.

— Lo que dices es, ¿qué aceptas los hechos científicos, aunque estos contradigan las escrituras?

— ¿Contradecir? ¿De qué rayos hablas?

* * *

Mientras, Rainbow Dash y Dream Cloud se encontraban caminando por un pasillo del hospital. Rainbow Dash comía un muffin en su casco, mientras el padre de su amiga llevaba una botella con jugo de mandarina. Ninguno decía nada, hasta que Rainbow se detiene.

— Parece que te sacaste la lotería, ¿no Dream Cloud? — pregunta ella con algo de sarcasmo.

— No entiendo — responde el corcel deteniéndose confundido.

— Sales con la pony más rica de Cloudsdale, eso debe ser genial.

— Pues sí — pone una sonrisa — Ella es muy buena.

— ¿Dream Cloud? Solo dime, ¿estas por ella para que su dinero ayude a Fluttershy?

Esa pregunta dejo totalmente confundido al corcel.

— ¿Cómo preguntas algo así? — pregunta el corcel lastimado — Llevo 2 años con ella, el accidente ocurrió ayer. Esto no tiene nada que ver con su dinero.

El corcel sigue caminando con la mirada baja, y en eso Rainbow Dash se le acerca.

— Esta bien, perdón. Solo quería saber.

— No la conoces, ella es especial.

Los 2 llegan a la recepción, y ven a Glory Market sentada frente a las demás, mientras ella hablaba, así que se acercan para oír.

— En conclusión, el tiempo es relativo. Un día es lo que tú decidas que sea, así que 1 millón de años, podría ser un día si lo llamas así. Sabemos que es imposible que el mundo se formara en 7 días, pero eso es solo para nuestra percepción del tiempo, lo cual lleva a pensar, ¿cuánto es un día para una entidad omnipotente? Por eso, cualquier descubrimiento sobre el tiempo de origen de la vida, no contradice las escrituras. Todo depende de cómo las interpretes

— Pero si Dios creo el universo, ¿quién creo a Dios?

— Bueno, yo te pregunto, si el universo te creo a ti, ¿quién creo el universo?

En eso, Dream Cloud se sienta al lado de su novia y le entrega el jugo de mandarina.

— Gracias cariño — agradece ella besando a su novio.

Twilight se disponía a seguir hablando con Glory, hasta que la llegada de una enfermera la interrumpe.

— ¿Ustedes están con la señorita Fluttershy? — pregunta la enfermera

— Sí — responde Dream Cloud levantándose preocupado.

— Ya pueden pasar a verla, solo que no está consiente. Acompáñenme por favor.

El padre siguió a la enfermera, y el resto no perdió el tiempo para acompañarlos. Glory Market se acerca a Twilight para hablarle

— Sigamos después — susurra con una sonrisa — Es divertido discutir con usted.

La alicornio quedo algo sorprendida por esas palabras, pero aun así pone una sonrisa.

— Me parece bien — susurra Twilight para responder.

Guiados por la enfermera, todos llega a una habitación. Dream tenía mucho miedo al no saber que esperar del otro lado de la puerta, pero Glory se para a su lado y lo mira con una sonrisa para pronunciar unas palabras.

— Dios es bueno…

— todo el tiempo — responde él — Y todo el tiempo…

— Dios es bueno — responde ella.

La enfermera abre la puerta, para que finalmente pudieran ver a Fluttershy. La imagen que vieron los dejo a todos impactados. La joven pegaso dormía en la cama, mientras una gran venda cubría toda su frente, pero eso no cubría la gran marca morada que cubría una parte de su bello rostro. Sus cascos traseros estaban enyesados, así como uno de los delanteros y una de sus alas.

Dream Cloud puso una expresión de impacto y se puso al lado de la cama. Toma la pata sana de su hija, y la besa, mientras deja salir su llanto.

— Mi pequeña — llora el padre — No te preocupes, papi está aquí, papi esta aquí.

El resto no perdió el tiempo, y todas entraron en la habitación. Glory Market se coloca al lado de su novio, y lo cubre con su ala, mientras ella también soltaba unas lágrimas. Las amigas de la pegaso amarilla también dejaban salir todo lo que sentían.

Interrumpiendo el momento, un doctor entra a la habitación, y ve a Dream Cloud y a Glory Market.

— ¿Son los padres? — pregunta el médico.

— ¡Sí! — responde Glory rápidamente, lo cual sorprendió a todos — Díganos que se pondrá bien — vuelve a hablar con tono de súplica.

El medico solo respira hondo para mantenerse calmado.

— Acompáñenme por favor.

Dream Cloud y Glory Market salen de la habitación, para poder hablar en privado con ese doctor.

Las amigas de la pegaso permanecen en la habitación viendo a su amiga. La pegaso cian camina lentamente hacia la puerta de la habitación, y ve al médico hablando el padre de su amiga, y la novia de este. Pasaron unos minutos, y Rainbow escucho todo lo que dijo ese médico. En el pasillo, el doctor se retira, dejando a Dream Cloud soltando todo su llanto, mientras Glory lo intentaba consolar.

La joven pegaso cian solo vuelve a entrar, y avanza hacia una pared de la habitación y…

— ARGGGGHHHHHHHHHH — grita golpeando con fuerza una pared, cosa que impacto a todas.

La pared no quedo dañada, y por fortuna el casco de Rainbow Dash no se rompió con el impacto, pero todas quedaron impactadas por eso.

— ¡Contrólate Rainbow! — se queja Applejack — ¡esto es un hospital!

— Todas estamos mal querida — habla Rarity — pero no tienes que actuar así.

— ¿¡Cómo esperan que me calme!? — se queja la pegaso sollozando — ¡Mi mejor amiga quizá no despierte!

— ¿¡Que!?

En ese momento, entran Dream Cloud y Glory Market. El corcel solo se acerca a la cama, toma el casco de su hija, y empieza a llorar.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — pregunta Twilight Sparkle confundida.

La pegaso naranja mira al grupo, con una mirada triste, para explicarles lo que ocurría.

— Parece que podrá recuperarse de los huesos rotos, pero sufrió un fuerte daño cerebral en el impacto, por lo que ahora está en coma.

— Pero va a despertar, ¿cierto? — pregunta Pinkie Pie con miedo.

— Aun tienen que hacerle más análisis, pero… — aparta la mirada — todo parece indicar que quizá no lo haga.

Todas se acercaron a la cama de su amiga, y empezaron a dejar salir su llanto.

Glory se coloca al lado de su novio, y junta su cabeza con la de él, mientras el dejaba salir todo.

— No te preocupes, no estás solo.

— Gracias — responde él secando sus lágrimas — ¿Podemos…?

— Claro — responde ella con una sonrisa, después de secarse sus propias lágrimas.

Las amigas de Fluttershy observaron como la pareja se incaba en sus patas traseras, tomaban el casco de Fluttershy, y cerraban los ojos. Glory empezó a hablar con un tono calmado.

— Señor, venimos aquí a pedirte por la salud de nuestra querida Fluttershy. Nada nos haría más felices que verla despierta para seguir su vida.

Al ver eso, Rarity, Applejack y Pinkie Pie; se acercan a la cama, cierran los ojos, y bajan la cabeza. Twilight y Rainbow Dash permanecieron apartadas de la cama. La princesa solo mantuvo una expresión calmada mientras veía esa oración, pero la pegaso cian ponía una expresión de enojo.

— Sabemos que tú tienes un gran plan para todo, y que nada de lo que haces es un error. No entendemos porque haces esto, pero reconocemos que hay más de lo que parece. Si tu voluntad es llevártela, que así sea. Permítele ir a tu lado, y volver a encontrarse con su madre.

Dream Cloud soltó un fuerte suspiro al oír esas palabras, mientras Glory decide seguir su oración.

— Y si esa no es tu voluntad, por favor haz el milagro de abrir sus ojos. Que pueda regresar a la vida que ama, que pueda…

— Basta

Todos voltean a ver sorprendidos a quien habia hablado, quien no era otra más que Rainbow Dash, la cual tenía una expresión de fastidio en su cara.

— Lo único que haces es dar falsas esperanzas de que va a despertar. ¿Por qué no solo aceptas lo inevitable?

— ¡Rainbow! — se queja Applejack — ¿No quieres que despierte?

— ¡Claro que quiero que despierte, pero no voy a darme falsas esperanzas con esta tontería!

Dream Cloud escuchaba todo eso, y empieza a aferrarse con fuerza al casco de su hija, mientras trataba de no llorar más. Al ver eso, Glory Market se levanta, y va con Rainbow Dash.

— Ven conmigo — dice la empresaria con una mirada y tono fríos.

— Tú no me das órdenes.

— Dije, ven conmigo — vuelve a ordenar viendo a Rainbow con una ira contenida tan grande, que la pegaso cian se queda muda.

Glory abre una ventana de la habitación, y sale por ella. Todos se quedan mirando a Rainbow Dash quien seguía allí parada, pero luego esta solo pone cara de molestia.

— Ya regreso — dijo antes de salir por la ventana.

Todos los demás estaban confundidos, excepto Dream Cloud quien por lo visto no veía eso como algo nuevo.

— ¿Debería ir a ver qué pasa? — pregunta Twilight con duda.

— Quizá sea bueno — responde Rarity.

— No por favor — interrumpe el corcel levantándose — Dejen que lo resuelvan solas. Les prometo que todo estará bien

Las amigas de Rainbow no estaban seguras, pero por el momento decidieron mejor permanecer acompañando a su amiga en coma.

* * *

Glory Market empieza a elevarse hacia una nube, y desde ahí puede ver como Rainbow Dash se acercaba, hasta sentarse en una nube al frente.

— ¿¡Cuál es tu problema!? — grita Glory Market pues a esa altura nadie la oiría.

— ¡Mi problema es que mi mejor amiga no despertara, y solo les estas dando falsas esperanzas a mis otras amigas!

— ¿¡Falsas esperanzas!? Mira niña, — pone una mirada enojada — Si tú no quieres creer, es tu problema, pero hay ponis allí que si lo hacen.

— ¿Por qué creen en Dios? ¡Eso nunca nos ha traído nada a mi o Fluttershy!

— ¿Qué?

— Mi mamá y la de Fluttershy trabajaban en la fábrica del clima. Un día fueron a realizar una entrega de nubes de tormenta para alguna ciudad. Escuche que las nubes perdieron estabilidad cuando estaban por llegar, y una explosión eléctrica las daño severamente, y luego cayeron al suelo.

— Ese día… — Glory estaba confundida, pero Rainbow la interrumpe antes de que comente.

— Los médicos dijeron que si hubieran caído desde unos metros más de altura, no habrían sobrevivido a la caída. Una potranca de 8 años pensaría que Dios no las dejo morir allí para que las curaran en el hospital, pero eso no paso — suelta algo de llanto — ¡Yo le rece por días, incluso cuando los doctores decían que no iba a lograrlo! ¿¡Que crees que paso!? ¡Todas mis plegarias fueron inútiles; ella aun así murió! ¡Con la mama de Fluttershy paso lo mismo, pero ella no perdió su fe! ¡Nunca entendí como podía seguir creyendo! ¡Si Dios existe, ¿cómo puede ser tan cruel para darle falsa esperanza a 2 potrancas de 8 años?! ¡No puedo creer en alguien que permite esas cosas!

Rainbow Dash respiraba agitadamente, mientras trataba de tranquilizarse. Glory Market mira al cielo, y luego a Rainbow Dash.

— Bien mi turno, ¡ahora yo contare una historia! — dice Glory con una mirada seria.

— ¿Qué?

— La historia de una pegaso millonaria que siempre soñó con algún día tener una descendencia. No quería conocer un corcel solo para reproducirse, así que fue a una clínica especial. A pesar de sus deseos, por algún motivo Dios dijo: "Tu no podrás engendrar un bebe". Los médicos dijeron que era una condición irreparable, y que nunca podría quedar embarazada —empieza a llorar — Dicen que las alas son la vida de un pegaso, pero ella las cambiaría por tener un solo bebé.

Rainbow estaba impactada por lo que oía, pero aun así no comprendía a donde iba esa historia.

— Se deprimió, y pensó que quizá nada valía la pena, pero ella no estaba sola — sigue relatando Glory poniendo una sonrisa — A su lado estaban los 2 mejores amigos que una pony podría pedir. Ellos la invitaron a pasar un tiempo es su humilde casa, así que ella dejo su gran mansión para ir con ellos. Los mejores amigos eran una feliz pareja casada, y el estar a su lado fueron días felices.

Glory seca sus lágrimas y mira al cielo.

— Pronto se enteraron que una nueva pony llegaría a sus vidas. Los mejores amigos estaban felices, pero la pony estéril no sabía cómo sentirse. Ellos iban a tener lo que ella siempre quiso, y en esos 9 meses, permaneció algo distante. No fue hasta el día del nacimiento que las cosas cambiaron. Los mejores amigos dieron luz a la potranca más linda que Dios creo. La pony estéril se decidió a ayudar a los padres a cuidar a esa lindura —

Durante los siguientes años, la pony ya habia vuelto a su mansión, pero siempre buscaba tiempo para visitar a sus amigos y a su hija. Ella desarrollo un lazo especial con la pequeña, como si fueran tía y sobrina. Cuando podía, la llevaba a comer un helado, o al zoológico en alguna ciudad en tierra. Verla crecer era maravilloso, como si fuera su propia hija. Sin embargo, algo malo estaba por pasar —

Los mejores amigos trabajaban en la fábrica del clima, y un día la madre debía realizar un transporte junto a otra pony. Creo que ya sabes lo que paso ese día.

Glory mira fijamente a Rainbow Dash con una mirada triste.

— Realmente lamento lo que le paso a tu madre, a veces la respuesta de Dios es no. Tu familia, y la de Fluttershy, no fueron los únicos afectados. La pony estéril también rezo por la salud de su amiga, pero Dios dijo: "Su hora ha llegado". La última vez que la visito, recibió un mensaje de su amiga moribunda. Ella dijo: "Cuida a mi familia".

— ¿Eso significa que…?

Glory solo asiente ante esa pregunta, y continúa su historia.

— Así como ellos me apoyaron, yo ayude a Cloudy y a Fluttershy a superar esa tragedia. Yo también estaba devastada, pero necesitaban a alguien que mostrara seguridad a su lado. Las cicatrices no desaparecen, pero eventualmente te acostumbras a ellas. Pasaron los años, y Fluttershy decidió mudarse aquí, y lo menos que yo podía hacer era mandarle a construir una casa donde pudiera seguir su pasión de cuidar animales. Su padre también empezó a recuperarse, y con el tiempo aprendió a amar otra vez.

— ¿Estás diciendo que sales con tu mejor amigo que es el viudo de tu mejor amiga?

— Así es — responde Glory sin darle importancia a lo extraño que sonaba eso — Yo tampoco comprendía como me sentía, pero con el tiempo nos hicimos más cercanos, pero nunca le dijimos nada a Fluttershy. Y de repente, un día…

Glory se sube una manga de su traje, y muestra un anillo dorado con un muy pequeño diamante.

— Él me dijo: "No hay nada en el mundo que pueda comprarte, que tu no puedas conseguir sola, pero quiero darte esto esperando que podamos pasar juntos el resto de nuestras vidas". No recuerdo si esas fueron sus palabras exactas, pero eso fue lo que yo entendí — baja la mirada con tristeza — Yo sé que nunca podre ser una mejor esposa o madre de la que fue ella — pone una sonrisa y sube la mirada — pero no me importa, yo solo quiero dar lo mejor de mí para ellos. Al final, todo ese sufrimiento que tuve fue parte de un plan más grande que me ayudo a encontrar una nueva felicidad, y no dudo en que el reciente accidente también es para algo.

Glory deja su nube, y se mantiene volando frente a la de Rainbow Dash. La pegaso cian queda sorprendida al ver la siguiente acción de la otra pegaso.

— Escúchame bien — dice Glory tomando a Rainbow por la nuca, para que queden cara a cara, mientras la mira con una mirada de enojo — No me importa que ya no tengas una fe, pero déjame aclarar algo. Si vuelves a decir alguna tontería que haga llorar a Dream Cloud en este momento de crisis, ¡te golpeare tan fuerte que mi casco se romperá, y me tendrán que poner yeso; y luego te golpeare con ese yeso hasta que se rompa!

Glory aparte a Rainbow y empieza a volar de vuelta al hospital, pero antes de alejarse mucho, habla de nuevo.

— Yo iré a orar por la salud de mi hija; si vas a entrar a esa habitación, mejor compórtate — dice antes de alejarse de la pegaso cian.

Rainbow solo se quedó pensando en esa nube, hasta que decide regresar a la habitación de su amiga, donde vio como Dream y Glory realizaban una oración.

* * *

Un año ha pasado desde el accidente. El pony responsable del accidente de Fluttershy fue arrestado, pero liberado a la semana porque los padres de la pegaso amarilla, no presentaron cargos. Ese pony volvió a su ciudad, donde trato de arrepentirse de su error.

Como se esperaba, Fluttershy no ha despertado, pero sus huesos habían sanado, y ya no se encontraba en el hospital. Después de comprar el equipo necesario, Glory Market pudo trasladarla a su mansión en Cloudsdale. Dream Cloud dejo su trabajo en la fábrica del clima, para poder cuidar a su hija. Glory ofreció contratar a una enfermera, pero el corcel quería cuidar el mismo a su pequeña. Lo Glory si hizo fue contratar a un experto en animales para que cuidara a todos los que vivían en la casa de Fluttershy.

Dream y Glory ahora vivían juntos en la mansión, pero no se habían casado. No consideraban bueno que Fluttershy no estuviera presente en un día tan especial.

La pegaso naranja se encontraba en un estudio leyendo en un estudio de su mansión, frente a una chimenea. Estaba bastante tranquila en sus asuntos, hasta que otro pegaso vestido de negro se le acerca. Por lo visto era su mayordomo.

— Señora Market tenemos un problema. Es ella.

— ¿Vino sola? — pregunta ella enfocada en su lectura.

— Así es.

— Ya saben que hacer, si viene sola, no la dejen entrar.

— Bueno… — el mayordomo suelta una risita — Ese es el problema, no podemos atraparla, es muy rápida.

— ¿¡Qué!? ¡Ve y búscala también!

— ¡Si señora! — responde el pony intimidado mientras sale volando de la habitación.

— Necesito mejor seguridad — dice Glory a si misma sobándose las sienes.

En ese instante se oye como la puerta del estudio se abre, y por ella entra Rainbow Dash volando. La mirada de las pegasos se cruza.

— Ehh… cuarto equivocado

Rainbow Dash se dispone a escapar de allí, pero Glory jala una palanca, haciendo que la puerta se cierre con seguro.

— ¡Déjame salir! — exclama Rainbow Dash tratando de abrir la puerta.

— Habitación sellada, para cuando quieres estar sola, o cuando no quieres que un empleado se escape de un regaño. ¿Qué rayos hacer aquí? Conoces las reglas

— Vine a visitar a mi amiga.

Un año atrás, Glory Market dejo claro a las amigas de Fluttershy que Rainbow Dash solo podía visitarla si alguna otra la acompañaba. Esto era esperando que la presencia de alguna de sus amigas evitara que dijera algo estúpido.

La pegaso cian acepto los términos, pero ese día ella quiso visitar a Fluttershy pero ninguna de sus amigas podía, así que decidió ignorar el acuerdo.

— Dame una razón por la que no te mande a arrestar por meterte en mi casa.

Rainbow solo se acerca a la pegaso empresaria. Ella ya no llevaba un traje puesto, solo su anillo de compromiso y un reloj dorado. Aun así, algo en esa pony intimidaba a una de las más valientes de Equestria.

— Por favor, solo quiero verla.

— ¿Para qué me digas te lo dije, porque no ha despertado?

— ¿Por qué te pones así conmigo? Twilight no es creyente y la dejas venir. ¿Qué ella no discutía contigo sobre esos temas?

— Uno, no sería buena imagen dejar fuera a una princesa; y dos, a diferencia tuya, ¡ella no es una cretina! Ella y yo discutimos civilizadamente, y nunca insulto mis creencias, solo me mostro lo que ella pensaba sin intentar hacerme quedar como una idiota. Yo actué igual con ella.

— ¿Por qué te importa tanto eso?

— Mira, la fe no es como las matemáticas, la ciencia, o la magia. Es creer en algo que parece imposible, pero que a la vez puedes ver en cada momento de tu vida. La fe nos da esa esperanza de que Fluttershy despertara algún día, aunque los médicos dicen que no. Si dicen que hay 0% de chance de que despierte, entonces yo responderé: "nunca será 0".

— ¿A qué intentas llegar?

— Solo porque Dios no salvara a tu madre o a la de Fluttershy, no significa que no haga más milagros, o que esto no sea parte de su plan. Fluttershy, Cloudy y yo; entendemos eso, por eso no perdemos nuestra fe. Fluttershy sabe que su madre se encuentra en un mejor lugar, y que algún día la vera de nuevo — pone una sonrisa calmada — Todo lo que tenemos en este mundo es temporal. Yo tengo mucho dinero, y lo aprovecho, pero no olvidare quien fue el que me permitió tener esta vida. El me dio estas riquezas temporales, esperando que haga cumplir su plan con ellas, y luego poder cruzar al otro lado y ver de nuevo a mi mejor amiga.

— ¿Entonces porque Dios dejo en coma a mi amiga?

Glory se lleva un casco a la barbilla para pensar.

— No lo sé, pero será por algo. Todas las tragedias que vivimos son para volvernos lo que somos ahora. Siempre que pienso en lo triste que es el no poder tener hijos, pienso en la felicidad que tengo ahora. No pienses en lo que perdiste, piensa en lo que ganaste.

—… — Rainbow no dice nada, solo baja la mirada.

— No intento convencerte de que recuperes tu fe, pero quiero que entiendas lo que Dios es para esta familia. No solo es un rey, es un padre y un amigo. Él nos dio vida, y le agradeceremos siempre.

— …

— Te permitiré ver a mi hija, pero no quiero que vuelvas a faltarnos el respeto a nosotros o a Dios. ¿Prometes no hacerlo?

La pegaso cian respira hondo y mira a Glory a los ojos.

— Lo prometo

— Bien vamos.

Glory vuelve a jalar una palanca, y eso le quita el seguro a la puerta. Las 2 pegasos salen de la habitación, y con la guía de Glory llegan a la habitación que Rainbow no podía encontrar en esa gran mansión. Claro está, antes se le informo a los de seguridad que ya no tenían que buscar.

Entrando a la habitación, ve a 2 ponis dormidos en una cama. Una era Fluttershy quien estaba conectada a un suero, y a una máquina que controlaba sus signos vitales. El otro pony era Dream Cloud, quien se quedó dormido al lado de su hija.

— Son tan lindos durmiendo juntos — comenta Glory Market con felicidad.

Rainbow Dash se acerca a su amiga, y la mira fijamente. Ya no tenía rastros del accidente, ahora solo se encontraba durmiendo. Ella no creía que fuera a despertar, pero cada parte de su corazón quería que ella despertara. En el fondo sentía algo de envidia por Glory Market y Dream Cloud, quienes aún seguían creyendo en ese despertar.

Rainbow Dash paso una hora al lado de su amiga, mientras Glory Market solo leía sobre una mesita en la habitación. La pegaso naranja mira su reloj y ve que eran casi las 20:30 de la noche. Solo se acerca a Rainbow y le habla en voz baja para no despertar a Dream Cloud.

— Ya es tarde, mejor deberías irte a casa.

— Bien — responde Rainbow sin emoción

Las 2 pegasos salen de la habitación, dejando que padre e hija descansaran tranquilos. Glory ve la expresión triste de Dash, y le habla.

— Si quieres puedes volver otro día, solo compórtate cuando vengas

— Aja.

Las 2 empezaron a caminar juntas, porque Dash no sabía cómo llegar a la salida, y no tenía el ánimo para salir por una ventana. Empezaron a alejarse del cuarto, pero no lo suficiente para no oír lo que iba a pasar.

— AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Se escucha un grito agudo provenir de la habitación. Las 2 volaron a toda velocidad, y lo que vieron las impacto. Dream Cloud estaba en el suelo sobándose la cabeza, mientras veían a una figura temblando debajo de las sabanas.

¿Qué paso? Cualquier yegua se asustaría si despertara y viera a un corcel durmiendo al lado, sin recuerdos de cómo pudo haber pasado. Y el cansancio no permite distinguir que ese macho podría ser tu padre.

Las 2 yeguas se acercan a la figura, y quitan las sabanas. Vieron justo lo que esperaban, era Fluttershy temblando como la pony tímida que es, pero eso no las impacto, sino que fue que la pegaso estaba despierta.

— ¿Fluttershy?

La pegaso amarilla abre los ojos y ve a ponis conocidas.

— ¿Rainbow? ¿Tía Glory? — mira al lado izquierdo — ¿Papá?

El corcel reacciona, al principio quedo mudo, pero luego sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver a su hija despierta.

— ¡Mi pequeña! — grita levantándose para abrazar a su hija.

— Papá… no puedo… respirar

El corcel se separa y la deja tomar aire.

— Perdona — responde el secándose las lágrimas.

Las otras 2 pegasos no perdieron el tiempo, y abrazaron a pegaso despierta, teniendo cuidado de no lastimarla.

— ¡Te extrañe mucho! — grita Rainbow Dash llorando con fuerza.

— ¿Qué está pasando? — pregunta ella confundida.

— Lo que importa es que ahora estas con nosotros — responde Glory Market separándose, junto con Rainbow Dash — Dios te dejo volver con nosotros.

Fluttershy observa que se encontraba en una linda habitación, que quizá era de la mansión de Glory. También vio el equipo médico al que estaba conectada, por lo que asumió que algo malo habia pasado. Pero lo que más la sorprendió, fue algo que Glory llevaba en su casco.

— Tía, ¿Por qué llevas ese anillo? ¿te vas a casar?

Glory y Dream se miran con una sonrisa, y luego voltean a ver a su hija. Glory se sienta en la cama y habla.

— Oh cariño, tenemos mucho que contarte.

FIN

 **Yo soy cristiano.**

 **Quiero dejar algo bien claro, no tengo nada en contra de la gente atea. Asi como yo tengo derecho de creer, los ateos tienen el derecho de no creer. El problema es cuando me encuentro con alguien que no respeta mis creencias. Glory Market no le desagradaba Rainbow Dash porque fuera atea, le desagradaba porque fue una bruta, asi como mi me desagradan los que no respetan mi fe. Si atacas una religion, no solo atacas a Dios, no solo atacas a un sistema, sino que tambien atacas la esperanza que ilumina la vida de muchas personas. Cuando usas la "logica" y señalas las fallas de la religion, o presentas cosas que supuestamente prueban que Dios no existe, no quedas como un genio, quedas como un bruto insensible.**

 **Hace poco me encontre con... digamos que fue una historia muy ofensiva para la religion, lo cual me hizo enojar bastante. Esta historia es como mi respuesta.** **No escribi esto para convencer a nadie de convertirse al cristianismo, lo escribi para mostrar lo que significa la religion para mí. En ningun sentido esta historia está hecha para ofender a nadie.**

 **Si tienes una fe, y te encuentras con alguien que intenta ofender tus creencias, no te preocupes. Nadie puede quitarte tu relacion con Dios.**

 **Si te gusto esta historia, me gustaria que se la enseñaras a los que conozcas.**


End file.
